


You Take My Breath Away (Art)

by Airdanteine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airdanteine/pseuds/Airdanteine
Summary: Jason's gettin a lil' rough with his pretty bird. Part of the JayDick exchange.





	You Take My Breath Away (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was a tonne of fun to do! Flip the image around for Dick's Ahegao face :))))) 
> 
> Love it? You can check out more of my art at <https://www.airsart.tumblr.com>. If you like it, do kudos, bookmark or leave a comment below!


End file.
